


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Basically, Batman - Freeform, Clowns, F/M, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Implied Smut, Jealousy, Joker - Freeform, actual clown porn, bit of abuse, enjoy, first jxhq fic oops, im going to hell for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker doesn't share his toys, Harleys no exception,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> so, this idea came to me out of no where, like "hey, i should write a fic about joker and harley!" and then i thought about it and, wow, jealous joker is defintley sexy, so, this happened. leave your opinions plz.

Joker has never been relatively good at sharing. 

Even when he was just a kid, he could never seem to get the whole sharing is caring bullshit. As far as he was concerned, his toys were his. No one else’s. They belonged to him.

And Harley, his little clown queen, was absolutely no different. She was his toy, his his his, and anyone who dared take his things, well, he really hoped they prayed hard, because there’s no way you mess with Jokers things and get away with it.

So, you could see why, when he woke up and Harley had left a note saying she was ‘going out with a friend’, the Joker wasn’t too happy. Granted, when was he ever happy? But still, it was worse then usual.

“MARLINNN” he screamed, and could hear the loud clunk of running boots to his door. It swung open immediately, a frantic, wide eyed boy, about 20, stood there, hair disheveled. 

“boss?” he asked loud, but not too loud, as to not upset the Joker, because every knew the consequences to that.

“I need you and Derek out and looking for that slut. When you find her, I want her back her, no matter what she says, knock her out if ya have to” he orders. Of course he knew what his meant. Get Harley back here, harmed, but not dead. 

“on it, boss” was all he said, disappearing from the doorway. 

The green eyed psychopath began to formulate some way to teach his Harley, that she was his. 

\-----

“get ya grubby hands off me!” 

The Joker heard Harley long before he saw her. Screaming and probably harming whoever it was that was unlucky enough to have to carry her. He was sure they flipped a coin to decide. 

“wait till I get out of ya grip, you’re a dead man you” the angry woman continued. The door to the bleached mans office swung open, a pissed off Derek standing there with a even more pissed off Harley. 

Harley went whiter then her make up when she saw the evil gleam in his eye, her previous rampage forgotten. 

“p-puddin’!” she yelled nervously, being dropped by Derek. She slowly went up to him, asking permission with her eyes. He nodded. 

Gracefully, she took a seat on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist.

“ah, if it isn’t my sweet pumpkin pie!” he started in a sickly sweet tone that made the girl cringe. She knew when her puddin’ was upset with her, at it never ended well. 

“tell me, sugar, who is this ‘friend’ you so graciously left me to see?” he asked, stroking her waist, each stroke burned into her, lingering long after he started another. 

“w-well ya see, mistah J, you know two-face right? Of course ya do! Well, uhm, he wanted to get together and ta-” BAM.

Harley couldn’t even finish her sentence before she was hit sharply across the face. 

“and what, harls? You thought id be just fine with this?” he yelled, at the girl, crying on the floor, hand to her stinging cheek.

“i’m so sorry puddin’! I didn’t know you’d be so mad!” she defended. 

“tsk tsk, Harley. I think you should know by now, i’m not so good at sharing. Up now, daddy’s gonna teach you a long lasting lesson.” he threatened. 

The girl stood up, pigtails looser then usual and make up smeared. 

She walked over to the man waiting by the bed, who stripped her of her clothing. 

“ass up harls,” he ordered, and she obeyed, like a little robot. 

And he did teach her a lesson, a rough and mind blowing lesson that she couldn’t forget, not with the finger shaped bruises on her hips. 

“mine” he had growled, right before his climax, “mine mine mine”


End file.
